


It's a New Dawn, It's a New Year

by hazelNuts



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Agender Cora, Alive Allison, Alive Erica, Alive Vernon Boyd, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aromantic Lydia, Asexual Tracy, Cora is Cor, Cuddling, Danny Mahealani & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Demi-girl Isaac, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Gen, Graygender Malia, Hangover, Hurt Braeden, M/M, Multi, Natalie Martin & Melissa McCall & Sheriff Stilinski Friendship, New Years, Other, Polyamory, The Sheriff's Name Is Jerzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5607310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelNuts/pseuds/hazelNuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from the pack's first morning of New Year after their spectacular New Year's Eve party. Some of them are nursing hangovers, some are just waking up, a lot of them are drinking coffee, and all of them are right where they want to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a New Dawn, It's a New Year

**Author's Note:**

> If you think I forgot any tags, please let me know in the comments.
> 
> Isaac uses shey/shem/sheir pronouns, Cor and Malia both use they/them/their

**Isaac’s apartment**

Allison groans when she feels the sunlight trying to get through her eyelids to her eyeballs. She pulls the covers over her head and curls into ball. The movement isn’t entirely pleasant on her stomach, but she has no one but herself to blame for that. She’d been so excited for her first New Year’s back in America, back with her pack, that she went a little overboard with the amount of wine she drank. Her only consolation is that Lydia must be in a similar state as hers. Her friend had been keeping pace with her like it was a competition. In hind-sight, Allison thinks it might have been.

Someone tugs at the blanket, and Allison bravely tries to keep it from being pulled away but her alcohol weakened body is no match for very sober werewolf strength.

‘Allison,’ Scott sing-songs. ‘Wakey, wakey.’

‘No. Sleepy, sleepy,’ she mumbles.

‘Come on, Ally, smile for our first selfie of the year,’ Isaac joins Scott’s prodding.

It works. Allison shoots up, her eye flying open, looking for the camera, but all she finds is her two asshole partners smirking at her. If her stomach wasn’t feeling like it was doing a jig and her brain didn’t feel too small for her brainpan, she probably would’ve appreciated the sight of Isaac in nothing but soft pink sweatpants and Scott in tight black boxer-briefs a little more.

‘I hate you both,’ she says before carefully lying back down again.

‘No, you don’t,’ Scott says, his smirk softening into a smile as he lies down next to her. He presses a kiss to her forehead, taking the edge of her hangover with it, and pulls her close.

‘Don’t. I’m a mess and I stink.’

Isaac slides in on her other side. Shey starts combing Allison’s hair with sheir fingers. It’s nice and soothing and Allison hums softly, a sound Isaac echoes as shey nudges Allison’s head with sheir nose.

‘You are a mess,’ Isaac agrees.

‘Hey!’

‘But you still look better than either of us. And you haven’t smelled real _stink_ until you’ve spent a week in a cabin with fifteen sweaty lacrosse players,’ Isaac adds, a shudder going through sheir body.

‘You both realize that there’s a chance I’ll throw up on you, right?’ The cuddling and Isaac’s sweet words are already making her feel a little better.

‘Yeah, please don’t do that,’ Scott chuckles.

 

**Martin residence**

Someone rings the doorbell. Who the fuck rings the doorbell on January first? Someone with no consideration for people with hangovers, that’s who. Lydia considers calling Jordan so he can arrest them for disturbance of her peace instead of opening up. She doesn’t want to give him the extra paperwork, though, so she starts shuffling out of her room and down the stairs. On her way to the front door she almost trips over her discarded shoes, sweater and her coat, because she can’t manage to open her eyes properly.

When she gets to the front door and manages to unlock and open it, she finds Jordan on the other side. He looks perfect, uniform impeccable, hair neatly combed, a bright smile on his face, and a takeaway cup of coffee with her name on it in his hand.

She grabs the cup and starts shuffling towards the kitchen. She hear a faint chuckle as Jordan closes the door and follows her, but she doesn’t have enough energy to respond to it.

When he sits down on the stool next to hers at the kitchen counter, Lydia squints at him and purses her lips.

‘How are you like this? You drank more than Allison did,’ she asks.

Jordan shrugs. ‘The hellfire must have burned all the alcohol. Or maybe it’s because my metabolism and healing is about twice as fast as yours.’

That… actually makes sense, Lydia thinks. She takes another sip of her coffee and sighs. ‘So fucking unfair. Why don’t I get any of those perks? I just get creepy visions and a sore throat.’

Jordan throws her a rueful smile.

‘I need a shower,’ she mumbles against the lid of the takeaway cup. She takes another sip, feeling the liquid flow down her throat and the caffeine starting to coarse through her veins, waking her up.

Jordan helps her of to her feet, she’s still a little wobbly. She doesn’t move away from him, instead she steps closer and presses her cheek against his chest.

‘I need to get to work soon,’ Jordan says while wrapping his arms around her.

‘Just for a minute.’ Lydia wraps an arm around him and grabs the back of his jacket to keep him in place.

‘I love you,’ Jordan whispers in her hair.

Lydia smiles as she lets the words sink in, making her skin tingle. After realizing she was aromantic she never thought finding this, finding her person, would be so easy – or that they’d accept her so easily. Jordan had listened patiently when she’d told him, given her a hug and said he’d be happy with anything she could give him. In the end seemed to have changed between them, but she’d felt the pressure of expectations lift. And though her love isn’t the same as his, it doesn’t mean it’s any less.

‘Love y’too.’

 

**Derek’s place**

Stiles nuzzles into the warmth next to him. It’s solid and comfy and _so warm_. His brain needs another minute of waking up before he realizes that the warmth is a person. His muscles lock and he slowly opens his eyes. What he sees is a very nice looking, hairy chest. A feeling of dread starts to fill his stomach as his tilts his head up to get a look at the person’s face.

Derek is sleepily looking back down at him.

‘Oh shit,’ Stiles squeaks. Memories of the night before start flooding back. Neither of them had been drunk, but the atmosphere at the pack’s New Year’s Eve party had made both of them a little braver. Stiles had planned on getting blind drunk to maybe get up the courage to kiss Derek at midnight, but then Derek had promised him a reward if he stayed sober. And Stiles had been rewarded, several times.

Derek’s frown at Stiles’ squeak looks adorable on his sleepy face. ‘Oh shit?’

‘I don’t know, is it?’ Stiles asks. His heart is steadily picking up its pace and he has no doubt Derek can hear it.

‘No.’

‘Well, then no from me, too.’ Somewhere in Stiles’ sleep and orgasm addled brain he realizes the exchange doesn’t make a lot of sense, but Derek seems happy with it, so Stiles decides not to question it. Instead, he scratches lightly at Derek’s stomach with the hand that’s trapped between them, smiling when Derek’s stomach muscles flutter under his fingertips and a fresh batch of memories from last night resurfaces. Stiles chuckles softly before promptly falling asleep again.

 

**Erica & Boyd’s apartment**

Erica stares at the ceiling of their bedroom, her hand idly drawing figures through the short hairs on Boyd’s scalp. He’ll probably want to shave it again soon and she wonders if she can persuade him to grow it out a little. Boyd would look nice with a little bit of hair, she thinks. Maybe she should make it her New Year’s resolution.

Boyd smacks his lips in his sleep and burrows further into her. It’s not an entirely pleasant sensation. He’s using one of her breasts as a pillow and it’s starting to feel a little squashed. She looks down and can just make out the relaxed features of Boyd’s face. Erica smiles, her chest feeling too full of love for the man in her arms.

She’ll let him sleep for now. She can worry about her boob later.

 

**McCall/Stilinski house**

‘Thank you for letting me use your guestroom,’ Natalie says, handing a half-asleep Melissa a cup of coffee.

‘No problem. It’s the least we could do for letting them use your house.’

‘Well, Scott and Derek both promised there would be no wolfsbane laced alcohol, so I figured my furniture would be okay,’ Natalie chuckles.

‘Well, we’d been thinking about buying a new couch anyway last year, so at least we didn’t have to pay for it,’ Jerzy chuckles. Then he sighs. ‘I do miss that coffee table, though.’

Natalie smiles. It’s been years since they had to worry about anything more than broken furniture when it came to their kids.

‘I have to get to work. You two have fun today,’ Jerzy says, kissing the top of Melissa’s head.

‘I thought you worked last night?’ Natalie asks.

‘I did, but crime never sleeps which means that neither does justice’s paperwork.’ He holsters his gun and waves goodbye.

‘So,’ Natalie says, sitting down next to a slightly more awake Melissa. ‘You ready to do absolutely nothing today?’

The hospital had given Melissa the day of in exchange for her working last night. And they’ve promised to call her only after calling everyone else.

‘God, yes.’

 

**Liam’s bedroom**

Liam wakes up to soft sighs coming from next to his bed. He’d warned them. He carefully turns around, keeping his eyes closed. Just because he can hear it, doesn’t mean he has to see it as well. He grabs his pillow and then quick as lightning smacks it down at where Brett and Mason are sharing an air mattress next to his bed.

‘I told you not to have sex with me in the room,’ Liam hisses, hoping it won’t wake up Hayden.

‘We weren’t having sex!’ Mason protests.

Liam opens his eyes to glare at the two of them. What he sees is exactly what he was hoping to not see, Mason straddling Brett’s hips, both with flushed bare chests and lips red and puffy from kissing. He flashes his eyes and growls in warning, before replacing his pillow and turning back around to curl up against Hayden. After last night’s party, he needs a little more sleep than usual and he’s not going to let his best friend’s libido keep him from getting it.

Just when he’s found a comfortable position there’s a suppressed moan. _Jesus fucking Christ_. Before he can turn around again, Hayden shoots up and hisses at the boys on the floor. Liam barely keeps in his chuckle at the way both Mason and Brett’s heartbeats trip in shock.

‘Fucking exhibitionists,’ Hayden mutters as she lies back down.

A rush of affection makes Liam grin wide. His girlfriend is awesome.

 

**Malia’s studio**

Cor once told Malia that werewolf senses are superior to those of a werecoyote. Malia hadn’t believed it, of course, but now they have proof. They’ve been staring at their cousin, who is sleeping on the fold-out sofa, for at least five minutes and they still haven’t noticed anything. It takes another five minutes before Cor blinks open their eyes and frowns at Malia.

‘What?’ they whisper.

Malia only raises their eyebrows and shifts their gaze from Cor to the girl next to them. Kira is still fast asleep, not even noticing when Cor removes their arm from around her waist. Cor’s heartbeat changes from the steadiness of sleep, to the sluggish pitter-patter of sleepy nervousness.

‘Don’t hurt her,’ Malia warns. ‘I don’t care that we’re family, or pack.’

‘I won’t.’

Malia nods, then turns their attention to their own girlfriend. Tracy is already waking up, the movement of her eyes behind her eyelids becoming more rapid, her breathes shortening ever so slightly. Malia presses a kiss against Tracy’s forehead and that’s all that’s needed to wake her up the rest of the way.

‘Come on,’ Malia whispers. ‘Let’s go take a shower.’

‘No, I want more kisses and cuddles,’ Tracy mumbles, trying to pull Malia against her.

Malia laughs and nuzzles into Tracy’s neck. ‘We can have kisses and cuddles in the shower, and you asked me to wash your hair. Remember?’

‘Oh, yeah.’ Tracy stretches and slides out from under the sheets. ‘I like showers.’

Malia watches for a moment as Tracy gathers her things for the shower. Maybe she should leave her shampoo and conditioner behind, Malia thinks. She’s over often enough that it would make things easier. An extra toothbrush in the bathroom might come in handy, too.

They start gathering an outfit of their own together, but stops when they pick up the binder carelessly thrown on a chair.

‘Is this yours or mine?’ they ask, turning to Cor.

‘I’m not the slob here,’ Cor points out. Their arm is back across Kira’s waist, and they’re already halfway back to sleep.

Malia ignores the comment, except for the part where it means the binder is theirs, and steps around their sleeping cousin and friend to their girlfriend. Tracy is looking down at the two sleeping forms with a frown.

‘When did that happen?’

‘Last night. Their lips were basically glued together after midnight.’

‘Oh.’ Then she smiles at Malia. ‘I guess I was too busy kissing you to notice.’

 

**A backroad motel, somewhere in the United States**

Braeden drops the bag with guns on the floor and the bag with money on the bed. She winces as she strips of her jacket and sits down on the edge of the mattress. She glares at the whole in the side of the almost brand new jacket like she can magically fix it, then throws it on top of the bag with the guns with a sigh, followed by another wince.

Marin closes the motel room door behind her. She strips off her own jacket a little more carefully. Braeden would too if she had at least five poisons hidden in various pockets.

‘Can you take off your shirt or do I need to cut it off?’ Marin asks, glancing at the gash in Braeden’s side.

‘You’re eager to get me naked. We only just got back,’ Braeden quips. She quickly pulls her shirt over her head, only a small gasp escapes her when the fabric brushes over the wound.

Marin throws her an unimpressed look and grabs the medical kit from the nightstand. She quickly and efficiently starts to clean the wound. It’s not so bad. Braeden suspects her beautiful jacket saved her from the worst of it.

As Marin busies herself with patching her up, Braeden checks her phone. She’d felt it buzzing half the night. She hopes there are no problems in Beacon Hills. It’s been years since anything serious happened there, but she wouldn’t put anything past that little town.

Her worry turns to surprise when she sees the messages. They’re mostly well-wishes and “happy new year”s from the McCall pack. She checks the date and lets out a surprised hum.

‘What?’ Marin asks, raising her eyes from Braeden’s wound to her phone.

‘It’s January 1st,’ Braeden says.

‘Well, I’d say we started of the year quite nicely.’ Marin rips off the final piece of tape to secure the bandage then pulls back to admire her handy work.

Braeden looks at the back filled with five hundred thousand in cash. ‘Yeah, I’d say we did.’

 

**About 8 hours earlier, London**

Jackson can’t help but feel a little smug.

‘Get that look off your face,’ Danny says when he stumbles into the kitchen.

‘I told you I was everyone’s type.’

‘Oh god.’

‘Hey, you’re the one who kissed me.’

‘It was either you or that prick of a Lord Whatshisface,’ Danny points out.

Jackson still feels a little smug. ‘Can you at least admit it was good.’

Danny sighs, grabs Jackson’s cup of coffee and pads over to the couch. ‘Only if you make me scrambled eggs.’

‘You nick my coffee and then you demand I make you eggs?’

‘ _Nick_? Really? London is rubbing off on you, Jackson.’

Jackson rolls his eyes and pours himself another coffee. He does make scrambled eggs, but only enough for one. He’s not that desperate for his friend’s approval.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on [tumblr](http://fandom-madnessess.tumblr.com/).


End file.
